Mating Season
by IceCreamXD
Summary: It's mating season for Naruto, and who does he go to but Sasuke. NaruSasu. Sasuke Mpreg. See Sasuke with Mood swings, cravings, and go happygolucky! See Naruto go crazy!
1. Mate Chosen

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine, or else, I'd be very evil, muahaahaaha.**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

* * *

'Nooooo! Stupid season. What the hell am I suppose to do!' Naruto loudly ranted in his head.

**"Shut up kit. I already told you to find a mate, but nooooo, you just had to be difficult and try to solve it on your own. I told you masturbating won't work. Just find someone to mate with." **Kyuubi said.

'No way! Why the hell would I do that!' Naruto said...yelling?

**'God, is this kid stupid or what?' **Kyuubi thought. **"We already went through this kit. It's mate season. You have to find someone to mate. That's the whole point!" **Kyuubi growled. **'Is this kid getting more stupider each minute or what.'**

'Oh yeahhhh. That's why.' Naruto said while Kyuubi sweatdropped. 'But, who do I mate, they'll all just run away if they found out, guy or girl.'

**"Hm...good point. Why not that Uchiha kid. You seem to be getting along well with him." **Kyuubi smirked at that.

'W-what? We do not! We're rivals! Best friends! And all that crap. If I make a move on him, we won't be friends anymore.' Naruto thought sadly.

**"You know, you just admitted that you liked that brat." **Kyuubi answered, happy that his vessel has finally thought of someone to mate with.

'Uh...no I didn't! You were just dreaming too much. You're getting too old for your own sake.' Naruto replied, with slight panic in his voice.

**"Who are you calling old! And just go ask that brat. How do you know if he likes you or not."** Kyuubi said, getting frustrated.

'I just know he's straight!' Naruto said.

**"How?"** Kyuubi asked.

'I just do.' Kyuubi sweatdropped at that.

**"Listen kit, just go ask him, if he says no, at least hope he still wants to be your friend. If not, then... forget about him." **Kyuubi said. **'And hopefully he'll answer yes.'**

'Fine, just cut out the crap with the motherhen stuff. You're suppose to be a demon. Not a motherhen.' Kyuubi just ignored him and went back to sleep.

narusasunarusasunarusasu

Naruto walked down the street to the Uchiha mansion to visit Sasuke, but little did he know, his hormones were growing. He knocked on the door a few times before it opened to reveal a buck naked Uchiha, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. If Naruto were a fangirl, he'd probably have passed out with a nosebleed, but because he IS Naruto, he just blushes a bit.

"O-oi teme. I came to a-ask you something." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke's bodyHis eyes going up and down the body in front of him.

"Hn. What?" Sasuke said.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke answered back.

"Because I'm your guest, that's why." Naruto felt his left eye twitch.

"Who said you were." Sasuke said, his answer sounded more like a statement then a question.

Naruto, he just steps inside the house anyway, with or without Sasuke's permission. When he stepped inside. He accidently brushed Sasuke by the arm, and felt a little electricity go down his spine. He shivered a bit.

'Kyuubi, what was that?' He asked the Demon fox.

**"That my boy, are your hormones. It seems you need to get mated. NOW." **Kyuubi said.

'WHAT!!! I can't. Dammit! I can feel the heat rising. Damn I can't take it anymore.' Naruto said panicking. he looked around. The first thing he spotted was Sasuke. Half naked Sasuke with a towel, had just finished locking the door, and turned around when suddenly-

**Warning! Lemon!**

Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the wrists and pulled it over his head.

"Naruto what the hell-" He was cut off by a mouth covering his own.

Sasuke felt a tongue inside his mouth. It was roaming around his teeth and his tongue, and god he thought it felt good. He moaned at the contact of Naruto's tongue. Naruto was in desperate need, but he wasn't going to hurt his little mate, no, he was going to tease him first, and make him beg. Yes, Naruto has a very sick little mind. Naruto felt Sasuke kissing back, and he was pleased to see that his mate didn't push him off, but actually allowed him to touch him. After 5 minutes, naruto pulled Sasuke into his room, even though his mansion is quite big, Naruto's been in there before, so he knows his way around, but he's never actually been in Sasuke's room before, and not once leaving his mouth, while heading towards the room.

When they got inside Sasuke's room, it was strange. Everything was quite as he expected, plain, but in front of the queen sized bed, was a mirror, that reached from the ground to the ceiling, and 8 feet wide. It was then Naruto got an evil idea. He threw Sasuke on the bed, literally. Before Sasuke even has time to react, Naruto was on top of him. The weird thing was, he pulled Sasuke into a sitting position, in front of the mirror, but not before pulling off Sasuke's towel. Sasuke was still a little drowsy from the throw, but it took him a few seconds to recollect himself, but suddenly, he felt something warm against his neck. He looked at the mirror, only to see Naruto's lips on his neck. Naruto started to nip, and suck down his neck, while he moved his right hand to Sasuke's right nipple, and gave it a little tweak. It earned him a very deep moan. Soon he started to tease that right nipple with his right hand, while his left hand moved down to Sasuke's lower part.

He started to touch the tip of Sasuke's length, it gave him a rise in his breathing, and a...purr? He started to stroke his mate's length faster and faster, while Sasuke's breath became shorter, and he was really close to cumming. Naruto moved his right hand to hold Sasuke's head up, so that he can look at the mirror. Sasuke was about to release when...

* * *

lol, I'm not gonna finish that yet, but tell me your opinions. It's like my first lemon. 


	2. Mating Complete

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

Sorry people 'bout stopping last time. I wanted to know if it was good first before continuing. (also cause I like to torture you people, lol )

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

* * *

_He started to touch the tip of Sasuke's length, it gave him a rise in his breathing, and a...purr? He started to stroke his mate's length faster and faster, while Sasuke's breath became shorter, and he was really close to cumming. Naruto moved his right hand to hold Sasuke's head up, so that he can look at the mirror. Sasuke was about to release when..._

narusasunarusasunarusasu

**WARNING, continuation of LEMON**

He stopped. Naruto suddenly stopped. Sasuke whimpered a bit, but tried to held it down by biting his bottom lip. Naruto smirked seeing him do so. He started to stroke Sasuke's length again, with the same speed as before. His right hand still holding up Sasuke's head, so that he can see himself in the mirror, and right now, he looked really flushed, and he might say, edible too. Just when Sasuke was about to release again, he stopped. Sasuke let out a whimper, not even bothering to bite it down. He turned his head to stare at Naruto, questioning him.

"Beg." Naruto whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"N...no." Sasuke said, still panting hard.

"Beg if you want to cum." Naruto said, his index finger rubbing against the tip of Sasuke's length.

"Ah...n..ah...no...unn" Sasuke moaned while talking. Naruto rubbed his tip faster. That got him.

"P..ahhh...please-ahh...n-naruto" Sasuke moaned. Naruto grinned, but Sasuke couldn't see because his head was faced to the ground.

"Please what?" Naruto whispered...seductively? Rubbing even faster than before.

"P-please...ahhhh..let-ahhh..m-me...c-ahh-cum" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore with the tease, he really wanted to release, badly.

Naruto grinned even wider at hearing that.He flipped Sasuke onto his back, not caring about the mirror anymore. He took Sasuke's length into his and started to suck on it.

"F..faster...ahh...damnit!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto complied. He felt Sasuke was nearly at his limit so he took his finger and stuck it into Sasuke's mouth which was open, because he was moaning so much. Sasuke started to suck onto his fingers, until Naruto took it out. Naruto gave one final nip and Sasuke released into his mouth, yelling out his name, and fell limp. But it wasn't over yet, not 'til Naruto's inside of him, so he took his index finger and middle finger and stuck it into his anus, but slowly. Sasuke felt uncomfortable at the intrusion, so he tried to wiggle away, but Naruto's hand on his hips held him down and still.

Once Sasuke got used to the fingers, Naruto started to move it in and out, trying to find his spot.

"Ahhhhh! Naruto!" Hehe, he found it. He touched it once more for reassurance.

He slid out his fingers, and began to take off his belt. Then his pants, then his boxers. You can see the fully aroused erection. Sasuke gasped when he saw it. Naruto began to push his length past the first ring.

"S-stop!" Sasuke said. He was nearly in tears.

"Shh...it'll be alright." Naruto cooed him. He stroked Sasuke's length so that he can take his mind off the pain. It worked, kinda. Naruto started to push in again. A few tear drops fell from Sasuke's face. Naruto reached up and licked the tears away.

Once he was fully inside, he let Sasuke get use to the bigger intrusion inside him.

"M-move." Sasuke said.

Naruto started to move, but slowly, so that he won't hurt him.

"F-faster...h-harder!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto went faster and faster, and hit Sasuke's spot over and over again. After a few minutes, Sasuke released, and Naruto released after him. Naruto slowly slid out, and pulled Sasuke into a hug before falling asleep.

**END of LEMON**

* * *

lol, so what do you guys think? I'm gonna do a few chapters after this about Sasuke and his little pregnancy. LOL! 


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not, and never will belong to me**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

* * *

Naruto slowly slid out, and pulled Sasuke into a hug before falling asleep.

* * *

When Naruto woke up that morning, he felt that his warmth was no longer there but cold air. He looked around for Sasuke, but he wasn't around in the bedroom, so he went searching for him. Down the hall, he spotted something black, and white and blue. He went closer 'til he discovered that the black and white and blue thing was Sasuke, bending over a toilet?

"Oi, teme. What are you doing." Naruto asked, a little curious, as to why he was bent over.

Sasuke lifted his head from the toilet. "Shut up. What the hell were you thinking yesterday anyway? Coming inside and then suddenly did _that_."

"Uh...I have a good explaination for that. Er...as you can see, it's kinda the mating season for the foxes, and well since I had Kyuubi in me, I kinda had to find a mate." Naruto replied nervously, his right hand scratching behind his head. "Ehehe. Sorry."

Sasuke glared. "Why me?" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Er...well about that. You were the only one I could think of. Sorry." Naruto gave a grin, he got a another glare in return.

"You could only think of me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Shit.' Naruto thought. "Yea, well, don't think your special. It was just a one time thing anyway." Naruto replied.

"One time thing?" Sasuke fumed.

"What? Wait I didn't mean it like that, I meant-" Sasuke slammed the washroom door into Naruto's face. "Sasuke!"

"Leave!" Sasuke yelled.

"But!..." Naruto tried again.

"LEAVE!" Sasuke was getting more angry by the minute.

"Fine." Naruto walked out of the house.

Sasuke felt tears as he slid down to the floor. Not only that, but he felt sick too.

* * *

Awwww. I felt a little mean at the moment. Sorry. But don't worry, they'll get back together later. 


	4. Pregnant and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Hey ppls. I'll try and make it all better in this chapter, and also, make it longer, if I can...

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke felt tears as he slid down to the floor. Not only that, but he felt sick too_

* * *

For the past few days, Sasuke had felt sick in the morning. He had a few sudden stomach aches. He thought about going to see Tsunade, but he wasn't sure if he should. He was scared what might happen if he did._

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

I decided to go visit Tsunade today. It's been a week since _it _happened, and I'm not getting any better. I sighed. Hopefully nothing bad happens. As I walked into the Hokage tower, I noticed that Tsunade was actually doing work. I was surprise at that, but didn't let any emotion show. Why should I? No use having emotions anyway. When I got closer, I saw that she wasn't actually working, she was writing gambling sheets. What kind of Hokage would gamble anyway? Apparently this one would. My left eyebrow felt like twitching, but I stopped it with my will.

"Hokage-sama. I'd like to know if I could have a check up?" I asked. She slowly lifted her head up from her papers.

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't feel like it." I answered, emotionlessly. I can see that she's irritated by the way her eyebrows are twitching.

"Fine, come here." I walked toward her desk. She did a simple check up. She checked my head, shoulders, but there wasn't anything wrong until she checked my stomach. How do I know? Well her mouth is wide open. She blinked a few times, and rechecked my stomach again.

"Uh...Sasuke...can you tell me whats making you feel like you need a check-up?" She asked.

"I've been feeling a little sick in the morning, and had have urges to go to the washroom to puke it all out. Why?" I asked back.

"Well...I don't know how to say this but..." She was stalling for time. I can tell.

"Well?" I asked, I'm getting a bit impatient waiting for her to answer.

"You're pregnant." And she plugged her ear because of what I said next.

"WHAT?!!" I bet you the whole Konoha heard that. It's amazing how loud I could raise my own voice. "HOW?!"

"Well, that's what I want to know. Have you had any sex with anybody. Espescially a guy?" She asked. My god, has she no shame, saying sex so easily.

"..." I answered. I felt no need to answer that.

"Sasuke. Answer me." She asked.

"It was Naruto." I said. Apparently she didn't hear it because she asked me to repeat it. I said it louder. "It was Naruto. He said something about Mating season."

You know what she did next. She laughed. She rolled on the floor laughing, literally. Right then, I wanted to bash her face into something, but kept it in. How can she laugh at me like that? I'm a Uchiha, and I'm not suppose to be laughed at, or be humiliated like this. Once she stopped laughing, she got up, -remember, she was rolling on the floor,- and she sat down on her chair.

"Alright. I think we should tell Naruto." She said, in a serious voice.

"What! No!" I swear, I've never screamed this much before.

"Sasuke, this is also Naruto's child in there we're talking about, so yes, you have to tell him." She said.

"But-" I didn't get to finish sentence because someone interupted me. Someone I didn't want to see.

"Hey Oba-chan. Have you seen Sasuke- Oh hey Sasuke! Listen we need to talk." He said. God, why does he show up in the worst times.

"Alright, whatever, shoo. You found each other, now you can talk. And I mean REALLY talk, Sasuke. And tell him about _that_." With that, she kicked us out. Greattttttt. Now I'm left alone with the dobe. Fantastic. Soon we found ourselves walking to my house. I wonder how it came to that Wait nevermind. He followed me home, we never agreed on anything. As I walked up to my door, I unlocked it, walked in, and closed it on the dobe's face, but apparently, god doesn't want me to be happy, so it turned out that he had his foot tucked in between the door and the wall.

"Listen Sasuke. I really need to talk to you. Please?" God. He's using those puppy eyes. And what's with me saying god all the time.

"Fine." I opened the door. Once he came in, I slammed it shut. I walked into the living, knowing he would follow, and sat down on the couch. "What?"

"Well, you know what I said last week? I didn't really mean it. I just said it because I thought you didn't like me that way." He was biting hs lower lip. He saw that I wasn't going to answer so he continued. "I really do like you. Please, can you forgive me?" He stuck out his lower lip. Wow, it's so cute- wait. What the hell am I thinking. I'm a Uchiha, and Uchihas don't say cute. It's so- okay I got nothing.

I think it over if I should forgive him or not. I do want to forgive him. Ah whatever. Let's just forgive him. I'm starting to get a headache. "Fine."

"YAY!" He started bouncing around my living room. Suddenly he stopped. "Sasuke, what did Oba-chan wanted you to tell me." Damn, He's got a good memory.

"I'm pregnant." You can hear a thud from something falling on the floor, apparently fainted. Smoothe Sasuke. Nice way of telling him. A few minutes later Naruto woke up.

"You serious? But how?" He asked me. Does it look like I know?

"Does it look like I know? Why don't you asked that furball." I said. He was quiet for a few seconds. He's probably talking to that furball right this minute.

"Well, he says, it's cause since he's male, the person that's gonna be my uke is going to have the babies. Be it girl or boy. Ehehe." I hate him so much right now.

"I hate you so much right now." I said.

"Don't blame me! Blame Kyuubi." You can see him wincing. That furball's probably scolding hm right now. Ahaha. He deserves it.

"Whatever. Get out now. I want to go to bed." I said. I suddenly feel very tired and drowsy.

"But..." He said.

"You can come back tomorrow. Leave so I can sleep." He left. Finally. I went into my bedroom, and changed before going to bed. I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillows.

_

* * *

_

_Still Sasuke's POV_

I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes, and saw Naruto's face close to mine. His face was only about 2 inches away from mine. I did the only thing I could. I screamed. "AHHH! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

Lol. So? Is it good. Sorry I couldn't make it long. It's not my thing to make it long. 


	5. Anger

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. **

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

_Word _- flashback / action or effect

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's Pov_

_I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes, and saw Naruto's face close to mine. His face was only about 2 inches away from mine. I did the only thing I could. I screamed. "AHHH! GET OFF ME!"_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's Pov_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- _smash!_

Stupid clock. Waking up from my dream. Ah well. I guess I can go get Sasuke now. _Sighs. _I'm walking down the street, and I can see all those people starting whispering about me. Arghhh. Whatever. It's not like they can ruin my day now.

As I got to his mansion, I can see that no lights were on. I grinned even wider than before. This is gonna be fun, me thinks. I walked into his house, locked the door and went into his room. I saw a lump on the bed. I climbed on top of the bed and lowered my face onto his so that I can see if he's pretending to sleep or not. The moment I lowered my face, he opened his eyes. Wow, he looks like he's seen a ghost or something.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME!" He yelled into my face. I fell of the bed and onto the floor, on my back. Man, can he scream. "What the hell are you doing here!" He lowered his voice a bit. But still yelling.

"What?! You told me I could up here in the morning!" I accused him.

"Not this early!" He yelled back.

"Whatever. So what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

"What do you mean we?" He asked back. Damn. Is he an idiot or something?

"Well you told me to come here, so obviously its WE!" I stretched the word "we" a bit.

"I never told you to come here. You wanted to come here!" He talked back. Now I'm starting to get pissed. I pointed a finger at him.

"I HAVE TO COME HERE! YOU HAVE MY FRICKING CHILD IN THERE, SO I'M TAKING CARE OF YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I pratically yelled at him. I don't think I've ever been this mad before. How can he be so selfish!

"..." Good. I made him speechless.

"So I'm asking you again. What are we going to do today?!" Okay. I was still pissed off but lets see what hes going to say.

"Nothing." And he rushed off into his room to hide. Great. I either scared the great Uchiha or I made him mad. Well there goes my day.

* * *

Sorry it's sooooo short. I was in a rush, cause I have to go somewhere now. Oh! And please give me some ideas about next chap. 


	6. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or his gang.**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

**"..." Kyuubi talking**

**'...' Kyuubi thinking**

_Word _- flashback / action or effect

* * *

_Naruto's Pov_

_"Nothing." And he rushed off into his room to hide. Great. I either scared the great Uchiha or I made him mad. Well there goes my day._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

Great. Just great. I've been trying to mole Sasuke out of that hole for one hour now, and nothing! Nada! He wouldn't come out. Man, are all Uchihas this stubborn. Maybe it's some part of this stupid pregnant thingy-ma-jig. I guess I'll just go ask baa-chan and see if she knows anything about this.

I ran out of Sasuke's house and hopped onto the building. I jumped from one house to another to get to the Hokage's tower so that no one saw me coming out of Sasuke's house...or mansion. Whatever you call it. And they call me stupid. Suddenly I fell over. I quickly stood back up to see what tripped me. _Groans. _I tripped over my own feet. _Sighs._ Whatever. At least no one saw that. After deciding that, I continued to theHokage's tower.

As I reach there, I jumped down to the ground, surprising the ANBUS at the door. I mean seriously. I SURPRISED THEM. And they're suppose to be elite. Elite my ass. I ran inside the tower, and opened the door to the Hokage's office( I dunno what its called).

"BAA-CHANNNNNNNN! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!" I yelled. I wonder if the whole village heard me yell.

"Don't call me baa-chan, you brat. What do you want." She asked. I can see her twitching badly. How much this is.

"But! It's Sasuke! He won't stop having a hissy fit!" I whined.

"Hissy fit? What the? OH! It must be the mood swings." She chuckled. I stared at her.

"Mood swings?" I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should turn and leave now. But I'm not coward, for I am Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!

"You see, one minute he can be mad, one minute he can be hyper and one minute he can be sad, and one minute he can be all three. It's part of the pregnant thing. You wouldn't understand." She said, waving her hand in a dismissed action.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU MEAN HE MIGHT BE HAVING MORE HISSY FITS?!" Damn. I knew I should have ran away.

"Yup! Have fun, kiddo." She said. I left after that.

When I got back to the Uchiha house/mansion, I heard loud sounds coming from the inside. I ran inside, but not before locking the door first. The one thing I saw was a Uchiha on the couch. That Uchiha being the one and only...Sasuke. He was...I think that's what it looks like...crying? HOLY COW! HE IS CRYING! I'm officially scared now. I swallowed and walked toward him.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked in a shaky voice. I seriously can't stand seeing him cry. He looked up at me with wet eyes.

'K-Kyuubi! Help me out here. What the hell do I do?' I thought to Kyuubi.

**"Pfft. You're on your own on this one, kit. Even I don't know what to do. I'm no female." He answered.** And with that, he went off.

'Great help you are.' I try to talk back to him. But he wouldn't speak.

"A-are you ok S-Sasuke?" I looked at him. He sniffed, wiping his nose on the pillow from the couch. OK. I am officially never touching that pillow again.

"WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE FOR ME! I THOUGHT YOU RAN OFF TO FIND SOME OTHER GIRL!" He yelled at me ear. My poor eardrums.

"I was...uh...asking baa-chan a few things? It's not like I'm going to leave you anyways. You have my baby for gods sake." I answered, gained a little confidence.

"Really?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really." I answered back.

"OK!" And he smiled. REALLY SMILED. He got up from the couch and started hoping toward the kitchen. "I'LL COOK US SOMETHING!"

Oh dear lord, what have I got myself into.

* * *

LOL! I feel so bad for Naruto. I read some other mpregs and it's always Naruto with the mood swings and all, and I wanted to see Sasuke with the mood siwngs. And man, is he creepy. Please review and ideas if possible. 


	7. Maid Outfit part 1

**Disclaimer: If I own them, I'd already be dead, in heaven.**

**Oh and thanks for the idea 'Princess of Tennis'**

_

* * *

_

_Previous Chapter:_

_Naruto's POV_

_"OK!" And he smiled. REALLY SMILED. He got up from the couch and started hoping toward the kitchen. "I'LL COOK US SOMETHING!"_

_Oh dear lord, what have I got myself into._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

Ok...I did the dishes. Sasuke went to take a shower. So far so good.

Hmm, the shower's off. Maybe I should go check on him. Yeah, I should do that. That when the most horrible thing happened when Sasuke came out of the shower. I felt my jaws fall down. Sasuke...he was wearing a freaking...lacy thingy!

"S-Sasuke...what the hell are you wearing?" I was so freaked out.

"A Maid outfit!" He said, smiling and giggling while saying so.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It says in this magazine that I read, that man likes it when their woman wear maid outfits." He says cheerfully, holding up the magazine.

"But you're NOT a woman!" I snapped back.

"B-but I'm your wife! Meaning I'm the woman. So I have to wear this." Sasuke pouted.

"No!" Damn. What the hell is Sasuke thinking.

"B-but..." Tears started to form on his eyes. "I-I want to wear this."

Suddenly the doorbell rung.

"Alright. Wait here." I headed towards the door.

Once I opened the door, who was there but Sakura.

* * *

Ok guys, this is where you make your opinion. How should I make Sakura, when she finds out about Sasuke, and what she does after. Mean? Nice? Try to seperate them? Help them? Your decision 'til I want to make the next one 


	8. Maid Outfit part 2

**Disclaimer: The day I owe Naruto is the day he falls in love with lee as a guy (No offense to those who are lee/naru or naru/lee fans)**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

SHIT! IT'S SAKURA! What do I do! What do I do!

"H-hi Sakura." I say to her, grinning sheepishly.

"Naruto baka! What are you doing here, in Sasuke-kun's house!" She yelled at me. She then pushed me aside and walked on to the inside. "Where's Sasuke-kun!" She screeched.

"He's-" Before I could answer, something glomped me. Or someone. I fell to the floor.

"NARU-CHAN!" Oh god no! Not now! "NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN! PLAY WITH ME!!!!"

"Sasuke-KUN? What are you doing?! Get off that baka! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT OUTFIT! NARUTOOOOOOOOO! DID YOU GIVE HIM SOMETHING WEIRD!" Sakura turned at me and yelled at my face.

"I didnt-" I didn't finish talking because SOMEONE started to cry.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MEAN LADY! UWAHHH! NARU-CHAN HELP!" Sasuke started to sob real loud.

"I'M NOT MEAN! Come here, I'll give you a hug and make you feel better!" She went towards him. But before she could pull him, he hid behind me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NARU-CHAN!" He hugged me from behind.

"Sasuke I'm not-" She got interupted.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DON'T TALK TO ME!" He yelled and cried at the same time.

"Sasuke I-" She tried to say.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Sasu-" Yet again, she tried.

"GO AWAY! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried.

"SASUKE! WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SAY SORRY!" She blew up. Wow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. Her left eye twitching.

"OKAY!" He ran into the kitchen. After he left, she turned to me. I was getting scared.

"Alright. What's up with him. He's never been like...like THAT before." She said.

And I explained everything to her. After 10 full minutes. She decided to talk again.

"Ok. That's weird. Just don't leave out anything metal-" And she was interupted because something fell to the ground in the kitchen, leaving a loud CLANG!

We both ran there to see Sasuke on the floor, covered in chocolate pudding.

"Er...well, I have this thing...yeah thing I have to go to. So have fun taking care of him." And she left. What a great friend she is.

"Sasuke, I think it's time for you to take a bath." I say to him.

"YAY! BATH!" And he grabbed me and pulled me with him into the washroom. Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all.

* * *

Ok. A little short, but still, it's a story. 


	9. Author's Note

Alright people. I was thinking of making Itachi more nice in this story. That way, it would be more fun, and we'll get to see him suffer with Naruto. Also, can you people give me some other ideas, other then mood swings, cause I might need help with that.


	10. Itachi?

**Disclaimer: Naruto has never belong to me. So sad. Ah well.  
And to all you people who thinks this story is weird, well, it's gonna get even weirder.**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

"BATH! BATH!" Sasuke dragged me into the washroom..

He started unchanging while I filled in the tub with water. When I was done, I turned around.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Get in." I say to him.

Is it me, of does he look like he's about to jump. Oh wait, he's going to jump into the tub. WAIT! WHAT!

"NO! DON'T" Too late. He jumped in. Noooooo. I should have stood away from the tub. Geat. Now I'm all wet. Can this get any worse.

"Oooo. Soap. Can I use it?" Eh?

"Sure, but don't-" He put the soap into his mouth. "NO!" I grabbed the soap out of his mouth.

"Naru-chan mean! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran out of the tub and into the living room. I ran after him and pinned in down. Just then, Itachi walked in. Wait. ITACHI???!!

"..." He was about to walk out when Sasuke got out from under me and ran towards Itachi.

"NII-SAN!" I thought he wanted to punch Itachi, but instead he hugged him? What the hell? Hey look, Itachi's left eye is twitching.

"Sasuke. What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked his brother.

"BUT NII-SAN! NARU-CHAN WAS MEAN TO ME!" He hugged Itachi even tighter.

"I killed our family remember? You should be scared of me! NOT HIM!" He snapped back. "And GET OFF ME!" He tried to push Sasuke away. But it only made him hug tighter. I feel so bad for Itachi now, maybe I should help? Nah. Let him suffer.

"Hey Itachi, take care of him, I'm going to bed." I left him there, and went to bed.

_

* * *

_

_Itachi's POV_

...Did that brat just leave me alone with...with this...THING? Must not kill him. Must not kill him.You came to say sorry. So you must not kill him. But...I need to breathe. Can't breathe, hug too tight. Must get him off.

"Sasuke...are...you...hungry?" I try to say, still being in his death grip.

"HAIIIIIIII!" He let go of me and ran into the kitchen. Thank god. I went into the kitchen and boy do I regret coming here.

"TOMATOES! RAMEN! ICECREAM! STRAWBERRY! POCKY! MAKE THOSE FOR ME NII-SAN!" Oh my god. He didn't say that.

"All...together?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"YEP!" Yup. He's got weird taste. But the last time I remember having to get something like this was with mother. But that was when she was pregnant with...Sasuke. HOLY CRAP. Gotta get out. Gotta get out.

I walk to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Itachi?" I turned to the voice. It was that Kyuubi child. He walked toward me, and pulled my arm back into the kitchen. "I think helping me with Sasuke, will be a good apology, eh?" He smiled at me very sweetly. I knew I shouldn't have come back.

We walked into the kitchen, and we saw him eating pudding, with ramen, in a apron. Oh god. I feel dizzy.

THUD!

* * *

LOL! Guess what happened. And if you want flame me. I don't careeeeeeee. 


	11. OverProtective Bro

**Disclaimer: Naruto is so not mine.**

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV_

Wow. Itachi fainted. Hehe. I always wanted to make him do that. I wonder if it's too much. I look down to my clothes. Hmm. Apron and nothing under. Nope. It's good. This is so fun, the last time I acted this goody was before the Itachi-kill-family thing. Now that I think about. Ever since I got pregnant, it has been easier to express my feelings. Maybe I should stop? NAH. It's so much fun to torture them.

"Naru-chan? Is he alright?" I asked him. God this is funny.

"Er...yeah." He looks scared. Probably cause he's been left alone with me. I guess it's time for payback for what he did to me.

"Naru-chan! Come with me!" I grinned. I dragged him into my bedroom.

"S-Sasuke-teme. W-what are you d-doing?" He's stuttering. Isn't that cute.

I pulled him inside the bedroom, and locked the door. Before he had time to react, I grabbed his wrists and pinned him onto the wall.

"Payback." I said. I reached down and kissed his lips. I pushed my tongue towards his mouth, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I can see he was trying to dominate, and I don't really mind there, so I let him. Once I let go of his wrists, he pushed me into my bed. Before I had time to react, he leapt down and started to kiss me roughly. He looked like he was going to go lower, when suddenly the door flew open.

Eh? I thought I locked that door. Suddenly Itachi came through that door. Oh. He must have busted it. Nice. He looks angry and...pissed? I wonder at who.

"NARUTO!" He says. Oh, he's mad at Naruto. Probably cause he's the one on top of me now. He's such a overprotective brother. But then again, it's been a long time since me and Naruto's been in this room, he couldn't have still been fainting, could he? "YOU LEFT ME A NOTE TO GO BUY SOME BABY CLOTHES, WHILE YOU'RE HERE DOING THIS WITH MY BROTHER?!" He yelled. Eh? When did he leave a note?

"Uh...yeah, about that. Ehehe." He scratched the back of his head. "What did you buy?" He tried to change the subject.

"Oh. I saw the cutest little thing. There was this cute little dress. And I HAD to get it!" He said happily.

"We're not sure if it's a girl or guy yet." Naruto said.

"CUTE LITTLE DRESS. IT'S A GIRL!" Itachi roared.

"RIGHT! It's a girl!" Naruto repeated after him, still scared.

"Come unpack the stuff with me, while you're at it, GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Itachi has such a good memory.

"OK!" He hopped off me and ran out. He's not even scared of strong ninjas, but he's scared of my brother? I guess he is strong. Oh well whatever. Let's just go to sleep.

Lol. A bit weird there. But tried a few of the ideas. Hopefully it's good.


	12. Fat

**Disclaimer: Shoooo unfair. I can't get Naruto to belong to meeeeeee.**

_

* * *

_

_1 month later_

_Naruto's POV_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" What the hell? Where did that come from. I turned around to see Sasuke crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

"LOOK AT ME!" He said. I looked at him.

"So...?" I asked.

"I LOOK FAT!" I stared at him.

"Now that I think about it, you did get fatter but-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because something or somebody, punched me on the cheek, sending me across the room.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT!" He roared.

"But you said-" I try to say.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT FAT!" He said, glaring at me.

"I didn't-" He runs towards me and punches me yet again, this time, I went flying into the wall.

"IF YOU CALL ME FAT ONCE MORE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled to me.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"WHAT!" He screams.

"Er...Sir." I said. I think I wetted my pants.

**"Haha. You did wet your pants." Kyuubi said.**

"Shut up!" I accidently said it out loud.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"CRAP!" I ran out of there and towards the door. But as I got to the door, the door suddenly opened, whacking me in the face, throwing me against the wall. Whoever opened that door, must be really strong.

"Sasuke-kun. Naruto. Are you ready to go shopping?" Said...Sakura?

Correction. Really Really strong.

I walked out from behind the door.

"Since when are we going shopping? And why are we going shopping?" I asked, holding my nose.

"BAKA! We planned it yesterday. Sasuke agreed that we needed to get baby stuff." She said.

I see. Sasuke agreed. Well since he agreed, I guess I don't have to go. I started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked.

"Er...to my room?" I said.

"Oh no mister. You are coming with us." She said, pulling me.

"B-but!" I tried to think of an excuse.

"Hehe. You have to come Naru-chan." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around. What I saw was...was...SASUKE. But he was in a DRESS. Not any dress, a FRILLY DRESS. Noooooooo. Why me!

I tried to run away. Key word: Tried. Meaning, I got dragged along the way. But someone else came along, and that someone goes by the name of Lee. Lee and Sakura have been dating ever since she found out about Sasuke being pregnant. Not only that, but she told Ino, who told Tenten, but not only Tenten, she told the whole village. But yeah, they accepted it after Sakura threatened them. I mean, who wouldn't.

So anyway, Lee coming is not a BIG comfort. Or reassurance. Damn. This is bad. Shopping with a mood-changing-maniac, a youth-talking-guy, and a muscle-girl. Man, I can already imagine the results.

* * *

So what ARE the results? Til next chap. 


	13. Mall part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why have I agreed to this. Oh wait. I didn't. They forced me to go. Damn Women. So bossy with all their man-powers. I hate this. And being stuck here with Lee as the only other guy sucks. Why didn't Itachi goooooo. It's so unfair.

"Why didn't Itachi have to go?" I asked, for the first time, when we just arrived at the mall.

"He has other businesses to do." Sasuke answered me, chirply.

"Like...?" I try again.

"He's gone to buy baby diapers, and powder for the baby." She...I mean he answered. Damn, he's starting to act like a girl.

"Powder?" I asked.

"Yeah, for when the baby finished bathing, we can use it to wipe her butt." He smiled.

"How do you know it's a she. And what are we doing here?" I asked yet again.

"BECAUSE I DO! And we're shopping for clothes. Now no more questions!" I cowered under him. He's scary sometimes. And I feel bad for Itachi. He has to go buy baby's-ass-wipers and diapers.

I should have asked why I couldn't have stayed home, but he'd probably yell at me.

And that's where all the trouble starts from. The mall.

First we went into a baby clothing store, and Sasuke with Sakura were cooing over the clothing. THE BABY GIRLS' CLOTHING! How do they know it's a girl. And it's only been a month. We could have gone the other 8 months. But that's not the bad part. The bad part of that is...LEE IS COOING OVER THEM TOO. Can you imagine that.

"THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THIS BABY CLOTHING IS FLYING WITH COLOURS. YOU MUST GET THIS ONE! IT'S YOUTHFULNESS CANNOT BE IGNORED!" And then goes he goes saying that about all the other dresses. While doing that, he was dragging me around, and that's how we've both been kicked out of the store. It's not like I wanted to be in the store in the first place, but...DOES LEE HAVE TO BE HERE WITH ME? Wait. He's not here. Where is he?

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked over to where that sound came from. It came from a baby, which Lee is currently talking to. Or cooing to. Good god, I gotta get him away from that baby!

* * *

Hehehe. I was gonna make it longer, but...I found out after that I didn't have a lot of time left. Lol. 


	14. Mall part 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**P.S: Sorry I didn't update...I got kinda lazy. lol.**

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's POV_

"LEE! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT BABY!" I yelled at him, while running towards him.

"BUT IT'S YOUTHFULLNESS IS SO YOUTHFULLY!" He yelled at my ear when I arrived.

"Lee. Put. That. Baby. DOWN!" I said through gritted teeth.

Great. We were attracting a lot of attention.

"BUT-" He tries to say.

"PUT IT DOWN!" I took the baby out of his hands and gave the baby back to the lady who looked in daze. Probably because of his eyebrows. Creepy.

I took his hand and dragged him away and to the benches outside the baby clothings' store. But when I looked back. He wasn't there anymore. CRAP! WHERE IS HE! First I thought he went back into the store, so I went in to check, only to be kicked out again. After that, seeing that he's not there anymore, I ran towards the food court, thinking he probably got hungry, so he went to get a snack, but he wasn't there. I started to get frustrated and ran back to the benches, passing by the lady with the baby from before, and a green spandex guy apologising to them. WAIT! GREEN SPANDEX! I stopped running and turned around.

There he was, bowing deeply and saying sorries and wants their forgiveness, which they are doing, and he is not hearing. The lady looks more scared then ever. I guess I'll have to go and drag him away, AGAIN!

"Lee." I called out to him.

"YES?! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND?!" He said/yelled.

I didn't answer him. I pulled onto his left eyebrow and dragged him away, hoping along the way that the hair will come off. Unfortunately it didn't. Can this day get any worse?

I went into the baby clothing store once again, this time they did not kick me out. But...WHERE WAS SAKURA AND SASUKE?! Holy crap! I lost them!

* * *

HMMM. HOW STRESSFUL. NE? 


	15. Mall part 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Damn. I'm getting more lazier by the minute. XP**

**But here's the update.**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

OMG! OMFG! Where are they? Damn! One minute its Lee, the next its Sakura and Sasuke. Oh well, at least I still have Lee to help me. I mean, how's he gonna escape with my fingers holding onto his eyebrows? That's not possible...but just in case...I turned around. ...and Lee's not there.

I'M

GONNA

KILL

THEM!!!!!!!

DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL! Alright Naruto, calm down. You've always been a patient person, you just have to calm down. Wait a minute, since when was I a patient person?

**"Since never."** Kyuubi said.

'Eh? Kyuubi? Shit, I forgot you were there. Hey, since you have a good sense of smell, can you smell out Sasuke, Sakura and Lee?' I thought to him.

**"Kit, I'm a fox." **Kyuubi said.

'So?' I thought back.

**" Foxes are closer to cats than dogs. And I gotta go now, cya!" **Kyuubi said, before he left his mind.

'Yeah, I guess. WAIT A MINUTE! No they aren't! They're closer to dogs! Dammit Kyuubi! Come back here!' I sighed. No use talking to him, he's not even there anymore.

Alright Naruto, it's now up to you, use your sense of smell...do I even have a sense of smell? Oh whatever, let's just go look for them.

_5 minutes later..._

Nope, not in this garbage can either. What is this, the 50th garbage can in the mall or something? I sighed. I guess I better go check other places...

_2 minutes later..._

" NO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! This colour's much CUTER!" Said a voice veryfamiliar.

"You have got to be kidding me! This colour is cuter." Said another familiar voice.

I turned around and saw...

Neji and Itachi?

I walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them.

"Hey Naruto." Said Neji. "Please tell Itachi that the colour pink and purple is a so much cuter colour than his!" He said, pulling and pointing at a pink and purple frilly dress for a baby, while pointing at Itachi.

"WHAT! No way! Baby blue and pink is a much cuter colour!": Itachi said, pulling out a baby blue and pink super frilly dress for a baby.

"I...uh..." I was speechless...seriously, they were fighting over dresses...girly frilly dresses.

"NARUTO! TELL HIM!" Neji demanded, shoving the dress into my face.

"NO NARUTO! TELL HIM!" Itachi also demanded, shoving the dress into my face.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

Shit! I gotta get out of there.

"H-hey, I have to go...over there..why don't you two compromise? Hehe..." I zoomed out of the place as quickly as possible.

Ok...now to continue to look for the other 3.

_15 minutes later..._

...Ok...this is the last place in this mall, and the last place I'd want to go to. I was standing in front of a store called...

P.I.N.K.L.A.N.D

I gulped and slowly walked in. The minute I walked in, I knew I was going to go blind. PINK EVERYWHERE! Pink walls, pink cashiers, pink clothes, pink shoes, pink lights, pink floors, PINK EVERYTHING! I started to walk around. Is it me, or is it getting pinkier? If that's a word. Anyway, at the end of the trail, I spotted green spandex, and boy, was I happy to see some other colour besides pink. Wait, green spandex! IT'S LEE! I ran towards him. When I got there, I saw that he wasn't alone. He was with Sakura and Sasuke. I couldn't help myself. I glomped Sasuke.

"Naru-chan!" He grinned at me. And just to let you know, I've never been so happier that I saw Sasuke.

"We're leaving." Was all I said, before I dragged him out of the store, but not before I hear Lee calling for me.

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled after me.

"YOU'RE NOT ALONE! YOU'RE AT A YOUTHFUL STORE!" I yelled at him, before snickering and pulling Sasuke home with me, him pouting the whole tine

* * *

Finally, we're home. I'm so happy, I didn't even care that Sasuke was trying to chew my arm away so that he could escape my grip. I just pulled him into bed with me and I fell asleep into a blissful dream of relaxing.

* * *

XDDD? Good? Hope you forgive me for not writing for so long. I can get so lazy -.- lol... 


	16. Labour part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

7 months later

_Sasuke's POV_

Owie. My stomach hurts. It's been what...8 months now? Only one more month to go. I turned to the side, only to see Naruto blissfully sleeping beside me. His beautiful hair shining with the sunlight hitting on it. His face so peaceful yet so innocent. That's what I like about him. He's always so childish, that it's actually fun to tease him. He looks so at peace right now. Oh well, time to end that peace.

"NARUTO!" I had stop using Naru-chan quite a long time ago when he threatened he wouldn't kiss me anymore if I still call him that.

* * *

_flashback...flashback...flashback..._

_"NARU-CHAN! NARU-CHAN!" I yelled after him._

_"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at me._

_"Why?" I asked him._

_"I don't like it. It makes me sound like a girl. Plus, if you don't stop calling me that, I won't kiss you anymore." He said back to me._

_I pouted._

_"You don't really mean that, do you?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't work this time. He turned the other way. "Fine, Naruto." I was still pouting, but it didn't matter. At least I'll still get kisses. Right?_

_End Flashback...End Flashback..._

* * *

He quickly jotted up from his bed. I giggled. Yeah, I know it's not manly, but who cares, I'm pregnant here, so my rules.

"What? Sasuke?" He asked me.

"I'm hungry." I told him.

"You woke me up, because you're HUNGRY?!" He yelled.

"Yup!" I gave him a grin.

"Fine, what do you want." He grumbled.

"I want tomatoes, with lots of sugar on it, inside seafood ramen with extra sugar in that too." I grinned at him. Hey, It's a craving I've had. It may sound disgusting but boy, does it taste good.

"...Ok..." I wonder why he's hesitating. "Are you sure you need that much sugar though? You wouldn't want to get fat, would you?" Oh, he's entered the danger zone.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" I growled out.

"NO MA'AM!" He ran out.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN ASSHOLE!" I yelled after him. Yup, life was good.

_5 minutes later..._

"OMG! Finally! What's taking you so long." I frowned.

"Gomen, I kinda burned my finger a bit, when making the ramen." He said, showing me his finger. It looked like it really hurts. Ouch.

"Iie. You did you best." I said in the nicest voice I could make.

He gave me a grin.

"OK! Nice time over. Hand over the food before I wanna kill you for taking a long time." The food was quickly shoved into my face.

"Enjoy?" He said, before rushing out.

I wonder why he rushed out?

"ITACHI! THAT WAS MY RAMEN, YOU BASTARD!" I heard a yell coming from the kitchen.

Ohhh...ahahaa.

"Ow! Make another one if you were hungry." I heard Itachi reply back.

Suddenly, I felt a pain inside my stomach. Owww. It really hurts, badly. Eh? I feel something slippery...I looked down. Uh-oh. My water just broke. Shit!

"NARUTO! ITACHI! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I saw them rush towards me. Itachi telling Naruto to call the ambulance, while he's trying to think of what to do himself. In 2 minutes, the ambulance came, busting down our door, people came in, carried me onto a stretcher, and zoomed back to the hospital.

I looked to my left in the ambulance truck, and saw Naruto holding my right hand, while Itachi was on my left, holding my left hand. They looked scared...What the hell? I'm the one going in labour. How the hell are they the ones being scared shitless.

Anyway, soon after, we arrived at the hospital. Right there was Sakura and the Godaime. The both quickly told them people to bring me into some room. They made me sit up again the bed. Suddenly, saying Push. So I pushed.

* * *

So? Is that good enough for forgiveness? 2 in 1 day? or maybe another one soon. 


	17. Labour part 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"PUSH DAMMIT!" The Godaime yelled at me.

"DAMMIT! I AM! SO SHUT UP!" I say. If you're wondering how I can give labor when I don't have a C-section right? Well I do, and it came with a pair of extra something too.

* * *

_flashback...flashback...flashback..._

_5 months ago..._

_"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto yelled at my face._

_"What?" I stared at him._

_"That thing there..." He pointed at it._

_"Huh?" I stared down. There was an extra hole. Wtf? Ok..."I'll go ask Tsunade-sama." I sighed._

_Turns out, it's my C-section, or whatever she calls it. She says its where the baby comes out from...HEY! IS NARUTO LAUGHING AT ME! WHY THAT LITTLE!_

_"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!!!!!!!" I chased after him._

_4 months ago...from present..._

_"You have boobs..."Naruto told me._

_"I know." My left eyebrow started twitching.  
_

_"...AHAHAHA! YOU HAVE BOOBS!" He started laughing and rolling on the floor, literally! That's it. I'm teaching him a lesson!_

_"Take that! For laughing at me! AND making me have BOOBS and C-SECTION!" I started kicking him in the stomach._

_End Flashback...End Flashback..._

* * *

"PUSH HARDER!" She yelled at me.

"FINE!" I try to push harder. I swear, when I get out of this, I'm gonna scream at Naruto for getting me pregnant. Wait, why not just yell it now? It'll probably help me push?

"NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR SORE ASS UNTIL THE NEXT UNIVERSE AND MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! I'M GONNA STICK A -BEEPING- STICK UP YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL -BEEP- AND -BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

Ahh, that felt better.

"I SEE THE HEAD! PUSH MORE!" I heard Tsunade yell at me. I grunted. Okay, back to pushing now.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR SORE ASS UNTIL THE NEXT UNIVERSE AND MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! I'M GONNA STICK A -BEEPING- STICK UP YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL -BEEP- AND -BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!" I heard Sasuke yell at me.

He's not really gonna do that is he?

**"He might." **Kyuubi said.

...You're not helping, Kyuubi. You're suppose to comfort me. Not scare me.

**"Okay. He will do it."** Kyuubi said.

...I hate you.

**"I love you too." **And with that, Kyuubi left.

Omg. I have only two choices left. Stay here like a man, and get beaten 'til death, or run like a coward and stay alive. Hmm...I want to keep my dignity by not running, but if I don't run, he'll kill me. Hmm...better alive than dead. Let's go.

I started to head towards the door, but there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Itachi with a very, very dark face.

"You're not going to leave my brother, in his time of need, now are you?": He asked in his deepest and scariest voice he can muster up.

"N-no. I needed to u-use the washroom?" I say.

"The washroom is the opposite way." He told me.

"O-oh...nevermind, I don't need to go anymore." Anyway, just as I was about to sit down, Tsunade came out.

"Oi! Brat! Congratulations on having a boy." She told me.

"Thanks. Wait. Did you just say a boy?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I turn to walk toward Sasuke's room. Great. We bought all those clothings for nothing. Guess we better return the clothes-

I stopped mid-sentence thinking, when I saw the scene in front of me. Sasuke- had our baby boy, dressed in a baby blue FRILLY DRESS!

"Sasuke. What's that?" I asked him.

"Our baby girl, in her dress." He told me.

"But he's not a-" I stopped when I saw him glaring at me.

"SHE!" He hissed.

"But-" He glared at me with the sharingan on.

"Okay."

'Sorry son, but it's either you or me. Sorry it had to be you.' I mentally told my son.

* * *

LOL! Is it good so far? Hmm? Sorry I didn't update this morning, I had to go to a friend's house for projects. 


	18. Baby's First Words?

**Disclaimer: NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! If it does, What has the world come to? O.O**

* * *

1 year later

_Naruto's POV_

Damn Sasuke. Damn you. Just because you have to go buy baby things doesn't mean that I have to stay here and baby-sit. Why don't you baby-sit him while I go buy the stuff. It's not like I don't know what to buy...I just need a list of some sort.

"You know what, you're mother's a bastard," Man, is Sasuke gonna kill me if he finds out I teach our son to call him mother instead of father.

"...Bas...ma...ma..." Awww. Our baby boy is trying to talk to me.

"See. I knew you'd agree with me. That bastard of a person. So mean. And what kind of person would dress their son in a dress anyway!" Indeed, he was dressed in a pink and orange sundress, with girly sandles. He had shiny black raven hair, but the shiniess sky blue eyes you could ever see. I guess you could say, he got these traits from his parents, alright. As they say, kids get their eye colours from their father. So I guess it does prove I'm his father. "Apparently, he would!"

"...tard...ma...ma...!" Oh, and did I forget to mention, his name's Aki. Why Aki? Well...it could be for both guy and girl, I guess. And back then, I didn't want our son to have girl names, so I had to stick the closest that also sounds like a guy's name.

"Man, how can that bastard be so selfish-" I suddenly felt a bad feeling about this.

"Who are you calling selfish, dobe." Ugh. He got back to his mean, cold old self. But I don't get it, how the hell can he be so mean to me, but so nice to our son.

"YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRESS OUR SON IN A DRESS???!!!" I screamed.

"He looks cute." Was his answer.

Just when he was about to turn the corner, into his kitchen. Our baby talked. HE TALKED! That's amazing and all, but it's what he said that scared me.

"...tard...bas...tard...mama!" Holy shit! What's this dark aura I feel.

I slowly turned my neck around. There, stood the most horrifying sight ever. Sasuke Uchiha...had a very, very pissed face. His hands clenched very hard. I guess that's not a first word a parent would ever want to hear, eh? Uh-oh, he's coming this way.

Damn Uchihas, them and their ingeniouses. I always wondered why the baby was born a month earlier then it's suppose to. And...how the baby was able to talk earlier then when he's suppose to, too...

Oh God! Is that a whip! And a kunai! Mother Fuc-! HOLYYYYYYYYY!

_**RUN NARUTO! RUN!!!!!**_

SHIT WAIT! WHERE DO I PUT THE BABY??

_**FORGET THE BABY! IT'S YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE!**_

_BUT-BUT!_

_**SHIT! Nevermind. Hope to see you in heaven, or hell.**_

_Eh????_

I looked on ahead. His face was already a few centimeters away from mine.

"Have a good pain, DOBE!"

* * *

-The trashing fighting part begins...and now ends-

* * *

Owww.

"C'mon honey. Mommy got you some new clothes, let's go try them on, and leave your father on the floor there 'til he dies." Wait a minute!

"Did you just call yourself mommy?" He sent me a glare. I shutted up. Man, woman or not, he sure acts like one, 50 of the time.

* * *

LOL. Poor Naruto. Ah well. XDDD. 


	19. Dress For School?

**Disclaimer: ALRIGHTY! ANOTHER CHAPTIE UP! Naruto! Why don't you belong to me!!!!**

**Naruto: Cause your ugly**

**Me: ...Nice to know...**

**Naruto: YUP!**

* * *

4 years later

_Aki's POV_

"DAD! Do I have to wear this?" I asked him. Giving him the best puppy dog eyes ever, added with an extra pout.

He sighed.

"Yes, you have to. You wouldn't want your 'mother' to kill you, now, do you?" He told me. I pouted even more.

"You mean he's gonna kill you, not me." Yeah, so what if my parents are gay. I don't care. Though, it is amusing to watch them.

"Yup!" He gave me a wide grin. I tugged at my clothing.

"But! But! I don't wanna wear a dress! It's my first day of school too. Pleaseeee?" I begged him. I seriously don't want to wear a dress outside. I've been wearing it for the past 5 years? And I'm what, 5 years old now? That means I wore a dresses pratically my whole life.

"Then tell your mother that." He told me. Putting my shoes on for me. Thank god I don't have to wear anything like flip-flops. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok. KAAAAAAAAAA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" See? I got my dad's loud voice genes. My mother told me that.

"Hn?" He came into the room.

"Tou-san has something to tell you." I quickly hid behind my dad.

My dad's eyes widened.

"Uh...I-I think our son, s-should be able to wear n-normal clothing." He stuttered. I can hear him silently cursing me under his breath.

"Hn. Are you saying my clothes for him are not normal?" Ooooh. My mother got him there!

"N-NO!" He said. "I meant, pants or shorts?" He said. Wait. What about shirts? Hello?

"Hn. No. Their ugly." With that said, my mother turned away and walked back into his bedroom.

My dad turned around and glared at me. I gave him a little smile.

"You little traitor!" He told me. And he turned around and started to pout.

I giggled. Yeah, it's unmanly, but hey, I'm already in a dress, it won't matter how I act now anyways. Whatever. Anyway, isn't he suppose to be the adult here? I swear, my dad sometimes act like he's my age!

I looked at the clock. Noooo. It's 7:50! School starts at 8:00.! I'm gonna be late!

"TOU-SAN! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" I yelled in his ear. He quickly got up and carried me onto his shoulders.

We got there in time, due to the fact that my dad jumped from building to building. He dropped me off and zoomed back home, leaving me there alone. I walked quickly into the school, and into my classroom.

Everything was everywhere.. Papers, eraser, pencils, all on the floor. Kids were throwing it everywhere. But once I entered, They all started to stare at ne, All at once, I knew this was going to be a long year.

* * *

XDDD. A little part on Aki's side? So, good story? Or no? 


	20. Normal Attire, Please?

**Disclaimer: Naruto...doesn't belong to me...OH WELL!**

**P.S. Seee? I am trying to write a fic each day!!!!**

* * *

_Naruto's POV__ -__ After dropping Aki Off__ - __Currently at Home_

Hmmm...Maybe I SHOULD have said something about that dress. But then again, I don't want Sasuke to have my head...but, today was his first day of school. UGH! That's it! I'm having a talk with Sasuke!

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASSS HERE!" I yelled into the kitchen, from the living room. I am currently sitting on the couch, in an upright position.

"Hn?" He quickly rushed into the living room, one hand holding a spatula. He was probably cooking.

"U-uh well...you see..." I started.

"Hurry up." He said, he's starting to get impatient.

"I think you should let Aki wear boy clothes from now on." I said.

"Hn. No." He stated.

"Sasuke! He's not a girl! You wouldn't your only son to be a crossdresser do you?" I said.

"No." He said with a sigh.

YES! I was gonna win this.

"Okay then! Let's go shopping for him!" I said, cheerfully.

"NO!" He quickly yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I'll do it, considering the fact that it comes from someone who wore that bright hideous orange jumpsuit." He said.

"HEY! It is not hideous! It's beautiful!" I whined back.

"Naruto, it's as beautiful as I am a girl. Which I am not. So it's hideous." He said in his monotone voice.

"But you act like a woman! Doesn't that count!" I yelled back.

**BAM!**

I rubbed the spot in my head, which Sasuke hitted me, using his spatula.

"I'm buying and that's final." He said, walking away, back into the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am." I grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" He yelled.

I eeped. Ah well, At least Aki will be able to wear guy clothes now right? So he won't be sad anymore, right????

* * *

Ooohhhh. Don't count on it Naruto. He will still be sad! Believe it! LOL 


	21. Aki's Girl Friend

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. How sad, how sad. Oh well!**

* * *

_Aki's POV_

...The heck...

...are those...

...people...

...staring...

...AT?!!!!

Why do they keep on staring at me. I know I'm wearing a dress and all, but they don't have to stare, it's rude. I pouted. Suddenly, I felt something poke my left shoulder. I turned around. I felt myself staring at the person before me.

"Ano...are you a guy?" The person asked me. Wait...did she just ask me, _if I was a GUY???_

"Yeah...why?" I asked her, curiously.

Indeed, the person in front of me is a guy. A pretty one at that. She has light purple hair, that goes a bit above her shoulders, and glistening gold eyes, one that a person can be caught deeply staring at. She's currently wearing a black strap-shirt with dark blue shorts, and a pair of black sandels, also, a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Uh...because your kinda wearing a dress..." She said, looking at the ground, probably ashamed of what she had just said.

I felt my left eye twitch.

"My mom made me wear it." I mumbled. She suddenly looked up, surprised. Then she started giggling.

"Oh...I thought you were some kind of crossdresser, gomen." She said, holding one hand to her chest, in a position as if she was praying, and bowing a little.

"Iie, it's ok. My name's Uzumaki Aki, what's yours?" I asked her. (That's right, Naruto and Sasuke got married, and Sasuke used Naruto's name, since he's the uke.)

"Ehh?? My name's Akira Rei! Nice to meet you!" She said, giving me a big smile. I smiled back. My very first friend.

"Ne ne! Class is about to start! Let's go get some seats to sit in!" She said, pulling me toward some seats.

"Ah...Hai!" I followed her, not willing to be dragged.

Once we seated, the teacher came in.

"Ohayo Minna. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Starting today, I am going to be your teacher until you graduate." The teacher started. She had nice violet hair color, that goes pass her shoulders, and mid-way down her back. She also had white pupil-less eyes.

"Well, since today is your first day, I'll allow you all to chat among each others." She said, before settling down on her chair, and pulling out a book to read.

Rei, my friend, turned to me.

"Ne, Aki, how about telling me about yourself?" She asked me.

"Ah...Well, my name is Uzumaki Aki, My parents' name is Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto-" I got interupted.

"Eh? Your parent's are both guys?" She asked me.

"...Hai...is there something wrong with that?" I asked her.

"Iie...demo, how are two guys able to produce a kid?" She asked me. Hmm...I always wondered how.

"I don't know.." I said.

"Ok, well, continue." She said.

"Eto...I like ramen and onigiri. I dislike...having to wear feminine clothing," Rei laughed at that," and my hobby is training and eating...and my dream is to surpass my parents!" I told her. "You?" I asked her back.

"Ah, my name is Akira Rei. My parents' are...I don't have any..." She said, she saddened a bit at that, but then she brightened," I like to eat sushi the most, I dislike people who talk about me because I am an orphan, my hobby is training, and my dream...is to become the best kunoichi ever!" She stated.

"Ano...you're an orphan?" I asked her? She looked down to the ground.

"Y-yeah, why?" She asked me, still staring at the ground.

"Nothing! Well, how about coming to my house after School? You can meet my parents!" I told her. She looked up, and her eyes brightened.

"Honto?" She asked me.

"Hai." I answered.

"Sugoi! Arigatou!" After that, I saw her eyes widenened.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"W-what's that behind you?" She said, pointing behind me.

"Eh?" I turned around...and their was a whole mob of girls behind me. I remember now! Mom said something about being mobbed by fangirls each day. But it's only my first day, that couldn't have happpened already, can it?

Just then, the bell rung.

I rushly grabbed Rei's arm, and dragged her toward my house, I wouldn't want to be caught in that crowd, no-siree, I don't.

* * *

LOL! First day, he meets a girl, and already has a fanclub! Wow! lol. 


	22. Rei Stays With Us

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. How sad, how sad. Oh well!**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"So...Sasuke...What did you get our son?" I asked him, once he came home from shopping.

"Hn. Shorts, and t-shirts." He answered me. Short and simple.

"What kind." It's times like these that makes me frustrated that he talks so little.

"Black shorts, and a black t-shirt, with red sleeves, added with both our symbol together. A fan in a spiral." He answered me.

"Why red and black?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's his favourite colour. How can you not know that." He told me.

"Ehehe?" I laughed nervously.

"Idiot." He said.

"Hey! I resent that!" I yelled back.

"Do you even know what it means?" He asked me, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! That's why I used it!" I told him, pouting.

"Yipee, the dobe learned a new word." He said sarcastically.

Just when I was about to say something else, the front door open. I looked at the clock. 3:15, it read.

"Oh, it must be Aki." I said.

When I finished that sentence, who comes in, but Aki? Hmm? Is it me, or does he look nervous somehow.

"Ano...tou-san...kaa-san, can I bring my friend over to our house?" He said, giving us the puppy eyes.

"Sure!" I said, giving him a big grin. Any friend of his, is a friend of ours, right?

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

Ughhh, I wanna bash his head so much!!!

"See Rei? I told you my parents would let you come over." He said to the person outside our house.

"Hmm...Aki, tell your friend to come in." I said, curiously. Wonder why the person outside is so nervous, I mean, boys are usually rough, aren't they?

The person stepped inside. I can see why the person was nervous. It was a girl! Hmm, a cute one at that. My son sure has good taste.

"Hi..." She said, once she got inside.

"HI!" I said, trying to get her to talk more. Hmm, she looks surprise, maybe I said it too loud. Suddenly, she gave me a big smile.

"Ano, are you his mom?" She asked me.

I can feel Sasuke smirking beside me. I pouted.

"No, I'm the father. That guy beside me is the mother." I said, pouting even more. Aki snickered. "Anyway, Aki, your mom bought you new clothes, REAL CLOTHES." I emphasized the last two words. Sasuke punched me in the arm.

"HONTO?" He asked me. "WHERE!" He yelled.

"In your room-" Before I got to finish, he was already gone. "Ok..." I said, sweatdropping.

I turned to the girl.

"So, tell us about yourself." I said, sure that Sasuke was just as curious as I am.

"Uh...My name is Akira Rei. I like to train, and eat sushi, I dislike people who make fun of me because I'm an orphan, my hobby is training, and my dream is to become the best kunoichi ever!" She said, giving us a really big smile.

"You're an orphan?" I asked her. Immediately, her eyes flashed to the ground.

"Hai..." She said.

"Well then, let's go eat shall we?" I said, trying to cheer her up, by changing the subject. "We don't have sushi, but we have onigiri and ramen!" I said, in my loud voice, which caused Sasuke to whack my head.

"Too loud." Was all he said. I pouted, as all 3 of us headed toward the kitchen. Once we got to the kitchen, Aki came down in his new clothes, with a smile.

"I guess you like it?" Sasuke asked. Aki nodded furiously, as he went to sit beside Rei, and start a conversation with her.

"So Rei, since you're an orphan, do you live at the orphanage?" I asked her, as I set down 2 ramen bowls.

"Iie...they kicked me out." She told us. I stared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"They said that they don't have anymore room or money to fund me..." She answered, looking down.

"Well...where do you live now?" I asked. She mumbled. "What?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the slums." She said silently.

Hmm...this is where I take charge.

"Well Rei!" I said, startling her. "Why don't you come and live with us, we have plenty of space." I said.

"B-but..." She said looking at the ground. "It's ok." She said.

"It's not OK! You'll stay with us, right Sasuke?" I said, looking at him.

"Hn." And he gave a nod, before going back to the dishes.

"I-I-" She started.

"Come one! Say yes! We can train together from now on too!" Aki said, giving her a pout.

"O-ok..." She said. "Thank you." Giving us a little bow. I gave her a big grin.

"Call me oji-san, and him, baa-chan." I said, earning a hit from Sasuke.

"Hn. Right, call us that." He said, agreeing with me.

"WAIT? YOU AGREED? WHY'D YOU WHACK ME ON THE HEAD?" I yelled at him.

"Hn. You were too into the moment." He said, giving me a smirk. Damn that bastard.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Aki said, pulling her away.

"Come back downstairs in an hour, we'll start training!" I yelled to them.

"HAI!" yelled back Aki.

"Like father like son." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. I gave him a toothy grin.

"Yup!"

* * *

Oh right, after this, I'm going to have to skip it to when Aki and Rei are 12 year olds. 


	23. Time Skips

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...how sad...**

* * *

_Rei's POV_

"Aki! Aki! AKI GET YOUR ASS UP!" I said, kicking him out of bed, literally, causing him to fall onto his head.

"Oww.." He said, rubbing his head. "You didn't have to kick me." He said, giving me a pout.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, you should have woken up earlier." I said.

"Well, maybe you should have said Aki, please wake up, I'll give you a kiss if you do, something like that would wake me up." He told me. I kicked my foot onto the back of his head, which made him fall to the floor.

"Please, the day I say that, is the day you wake up early." I told him.

"But then, you wouldn't be able to say that to me." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Exactly." I said, as I grabbed his collar and pulled him downstairs.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!!!!!!!! The stairs dammit!" He said, once we reached the bottom floor.

"Whatever. It couldn't have hurted that much." I told him.

"Do you want to try it!" He yelled.

"Nah, I'll pass." I told him, using my hand to wave it dismissively. I started to walk toward the kitchen. He followed me, pouting the whole way.

"Ohayo ji-san, baa-chan!" I said, smiling to them. Naruto was currently sitting by the table, while Sasuke was setting up the table.

"Ohayo tou-san, kaa-san!" Aki said more loudly and enthutiastically. They both greeted us back.

I took a look at the clock, 7:50. Shit! It's 7:50!!!!

"AKI! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the streets towards school. Getting there soon, I quickly pulled him in class, just in time for the bell to ring.

We quickly made our way to our seats. Today was the day when we get teamed up into genin teams.

"AKI-KUNNNN! Come sit with me!" Said a fangirl.

"No! AKI-SAMA WILL SIT WITH ME!" Another one said.

"Hn. No." Was what Aki said, before settling down beside me.

I seem to forgot to mention, at home and outside he may be loud and active, however, during school or his fanclub members, he'd be ery antisocial, unless it's me talking to him.

"Class, take your seats." Said Hinata-Sensei. No one listened, except for us, since we're already in our seats.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!" She yelled, which startled everyone, because she's never yelled before. Must be her husband's influence. From what I hear, she just married a person named Kiba Inuzuka, so her name's Hinata Inuzuka now. Everyone quickly rushed to their seats.

"Alright, I'll start the naming the teams." Which I did not listen to, until I heard my name.

" Team 8 is Akira Rei..." She started, I raised my head, and listened. "Uzumaki Aki..." Me and Aki high-fived under the table. "And Shinta Kanomi." She finished.

Me and Aki stared at each other. We both thought the same thing. Who the hell was Shinta Kanomi? Our thoughts were soon interupted.

"YESSSSSS! I'M WITH AKI-KUN!" Said a voice of a girl, that we soon found, clinging to Aki. We stared blankly at her. I started to snicker. Aki punched my arm.

"Ow." I said, giving him a glare. He gave me a pout, not that no one noticed it but me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you're name is Kanomi right?" I asked. She turned to me, and stuck out her tongue.

"Hmph. And your Rei, the orphan girl. Why don't you just go hang out by yourself, Aki-kun and I have a lot of things to do." She said to me.

Ugh. I hate her kind. The kind I just want to bash up and leave to die. But unfortunately I can't...she's my teammate now. I just turned my head the other way and pointedly ignoring her.

"Alright everybody, now you may go and have lunch, and come back after to wait for your team's sensei to come.

We all quickly left. Just as I was about to step out the door, Aki called to me, with Kanomi clinging off his arm.

"Rei! Wanna go eat lunch together?" He asked me. The girl beside him pouted.

"You're suppose to eat with me!" She said. He looked at me with a desperate look.

"Fine." I said, giving a sigh.

"Hmph! Why do you want to eat with her anyways, she's just a nobody." Kanomi said.

"She's my best friend." He said angrily, before taking his arm away from her clinging hands, and took off with me.

Once we got far enough to make sure she doesn't follow. He starts to whine.

"Reiiiiii. Why are all girls so clingyyyyyyy." He said to me. I gave him a blank stare.

"Well, not all girls, but most girls!" He said to me, giving me a pout.

"I don't know." I told him, and I seriously don't. We took out our bentos that baa-chan made, and ate it. It contained mostly onigiri, and sushi, and a few shrimps and pork meat here and there.

Once we finished eating, we headed back towards our classroom, to which Kanomi started clinging onto him again, and started bombarding him with questions.

"Who do you think our Sensei is? Do you think he's handsome? Or could it be a she?" She asked him. Oh my god, my head hurts. Just then opened the door, and in came our sensei, how do we know it's our sensei, it's what they said next.

* * *

So...who should the sensei be? I was thinking Sakura or Lee. So which one do you guys think? 


	24. God No! Not Lee!

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Aki's POV_

"HELLOOOOO! I'M HERE FOR TEAM 8!" Said a guy in green spandex suit.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S UNCLE LEE!" Said Rei, as she quickly stood up, and pointed at him. She then turned around and held my collar up.

"WHY! WHY! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She said, shaking my collar badly. I was starting to get dizzy.

"No!" I said, getting dizzy really fast. She let go of my collar and started beating the ground.

"WHY REI, WHAT'S YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF DOING?" Lee said. Going towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She said, going into the corner.

_flashback...flashback...flashback..._

_7 years ago_

_Me and Rei was going down the stairs, when suddenly we heard people talking. I, of course, knew who it was, but it was Rei's first time meeting him, so she was unaware of what was happening. The minute we got to the floor, Rei suddenly got pounced on, and hugged tightly._

_"MY YOUTHFUL CHILD! HOW SMALL AND CUTE YOU ARE! LET UNCLE LEE KISS YOU!" He said, raising his lips to her cheek._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Rei punched him, and he went flying._

_end flashback...end flashback...end flashback..._

"MY YOUTHFULL CHILD! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH CRUELTY!" He said, tears going down his face, while the rest of us students, who were watching, and also Hinata, sweatdropped.

"YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!" She yelled. She then ran behind me and hugged me from the back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! OR AKI WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" She said. I turned to her.

"But you can protect yourself-" I started, but was cut off..

**WHACK!**

"..." I want to yell ow, but I can't. We're in the classroom, she's gonna pay for that after...on second thought, I'll kill uncle Lee...but then again...he made her hug me...hmmm.. decisions, decisions. I was still thinking when suddenly uncle Lee interupted me.

"YOSH! LET'S GO TO THE ROOFTOP!" He said, with all of us following him, groaning. This is gonna be a long day, me thinks.

* * *

LOL! Poor Rei...What am I saying! It's funny!! lolllll 


	25. Finally, Alone Time

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

**P.S...I didn't write for 2 days because I had lots of projects to do.**

**P.S.S...I think this story is coming to an end soon, but give me ideas on how to end it off? I was thinking of Sasuke getting pregnant again as the end, but how to get it into that situation?**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"FINALLY! THEY'VE GONE TO SCHOOL!" I said excitedly, while Sasuke just shook his head at me.

"Hn. You're such a dobe." He said to me. I pouted.

"But I'm your dobe." I said to him. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Got that right." He said, before leaning down and kissing me.

I was so surprised that I gasped, which gave him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. It felt so good, that I accidently moaned, which made me realise that I'm suppose to be the seme in this relationship. So I grabbed his arms, and pushed him down against the couch. I reached down and roughly captured his lips. I can see he was trying to dominate me, but never fear! No one dominates Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON! BEWARE! YOU'RE WARNED!!!!!**

Breaking the kiss, I took his arms, and raised them over his head and pinned them there. I started to nip his jaw, then I took off his shirt, and went lower. Once reach I reached the collar of his neck, I started sucking, earning a low deep moan from him. After I was done, I started going lower and lower. Upon reaching his chest, I stopped at the left bud and started to lick on it. Then sucking on it.

"Uhnnn...stop tea...nnn...sing" He said to me, trying to stop himself from moaning each word out.

I grinned. I went lower to his abdomen, and started to nip and suck on it.

"Ah...lower..ahhh..." He tried to say.

I complied by going lower, but not before taking his pants off...slowly. Ehehehe...Can't have fun if I don't tease him now, do I? I lowered my mouth to his pant, and used my teeth to bite onto the zipper and zipping it down slowly. He bucked onto me. I guessed he must be very aroused, since it's been a long time since we did this. Once I zipped the zipper all the way down, I took off his pants...to show a very aroused...member. Guess my guess was right?

I lowered my mouth toward his member, slowly taking him in.

"Ah...un..more..unn..." He bucked at me, which could have caused me to choke had it not been for the fact that I had held him down by his hips.

I kept on sucking until I can feel he was near his climax, and when he was, I pulled back.

"Naru..."He said, staring at me. I gave him a sly grin. I bent near his ear, and whispered to him,

"You're not cumming until I'm deep inside of you." I told him, feeling him shiver, before leaning back.

I took two fingers, and placed them inside Sasuke's mouth, ordering him to suck on it, and he did. Once I felt that my fingers were wet enough, I took them out of his mouth, earning a little whimper.

"Spread your legs." I told him, and he spreaded his legs, almost right after I told him. I wonder how aroused he is.

I took one finger and pushed it inside of him, then stopping once it was inside, so that he can get used to the intrusion. Once I felt him squirming around my finger, I started moving it in and out, him moving in sync. Then suddenly, I pushed another finger in, which caused him to squirm again, until he got used to it, and stayed still. Once he stilled, I started moving it in and out again, until I felt he was ready enough. I took both fingers out, which earned me a little whimper. I looked over to my right, and took out a lube, that was inside the drawer, that was next to the couch. I pulled down my pants, and started to coat it in lube. Once I finished, I positioned it in front of his little hole. I pushed in, only enough so that the head gets in, before taking it back out again.

I saw Sasuke look down at me again. I gave him my fox grin.

"Beg me, if you want me inside.of you." I told him, watching him, as his eyes widen.

"No." He told me.

I lowered my head to his little hole, and blew into it, sending him shivers down his spine. I kept on blowing air into it, while one hand went to his member. I used the index finger and the thumb to rub the head of his member.

"Uhnnnnnnn..." He said, throwing his head back.

"Beg me." I whispered to him.

He raised his head to face me.

"P-please...ah!...Naru-uhnn-to..."He said to me. I blew even harder.

"I didn't hear you." I whispered to him.

"PLEASE!" He cried to me.

I took back my hand that was around his member, and repositioned myself again. This time, I pushed hald way in, waiting for him to get used to the bigger intrusion, then once again, pushing all the way in. Once I was deep inside him, I started panting hard. It was hard to restrain myself from having to bang him senseless right then and there. It felt so good, it feels so tight. And his constant moaning isn't helping much.

"ah...Move...hah...ah..." He told me, while pushing against me.

I complied. I started moving in slowly, trying to find his prostate.

"UHNNN!" I got it! I started to go faster, hitting that spot there over and over again. "F-FASTER! H-HARDER!" He told me, moaning every word coming out of his mouth, and I did what he asked me. Or demanded me.

I was so close, but I have to wait until he cums first. Once he did, I felt his rings tighten around my member, that I could hold it in anymore, and cummed inside of him. Then I slowly pulled out.

**LEMON OVER! LEMON OVER!!!**

* * *

I looked over at Sasuke, only to see that he fell asleep. I looked around us and groaned, I'd have to clean it up now. Oh well, I guess it was worth it. Hmm, first I have to put Sasuke to bed though, before cleaning this place up. I hope he isn't as heavy as he looks. I picked him up. N-no. He's heavier then he looks.

* * *

So...What do you think?? Not bad? Good? and don't forget to give advice on how to end it, then I'll started finishing my other fanfic. 


	26. The End

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, or I'd be very sadistic towards him.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Oh god. I feel nauseas. I've been feeling like that for a couple of days now, and today is the day I go visit Tsunade-sama again. I sighed. Great.

Anyway, I decided to walk there, instead of running or jumping through roofs because it might make feel even worse. It's not like I even wanted to go visit the Godaime, Naruto's making me go. Damn that dobe, I told him it's nothing, but he just won't listen. It's not like I did anything weird or ate anything weird these past few days. Let's see...I've been eating ramen nearly every morning, that could be it, but then again, I've been eating it for the past 12 years, how come it takes affect now? Unless someone poisoned me...nah. Who would do that anyway.

Hmm...what else...I work, I shower...hmm nothing wrong yet. And a few days ago I had sex with Naruto...but I don't think that would cause anything.

Oh look...we're here...at the Hokage tower. I slowly walk up the stairs, taking my time, so that it slows down the time until I have to see the Godaime. Ow. Ow. OW! Stomach pain. Damn...let's sit down for a bit...so I sit on the stairs, holding onto my stomach.

"Sasuke?" I heard someone call me.

I looked up, into the face of Sakura.

"Hn." I said, still holding tightly onto my stomach.

"Are you ok?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Then why don't you go see Tsunade-sama?" She asked me.

"That's why I'm here." I told her. Realization hit her.

"Ooohh...then let's go!" She said, starting to walk up the stairs, when suddenly she realised I have yet to move, and still in the same place as before. "Come Sasuke." She told me. "I don't bite."

"I can't move." I told her. Realization has hit her again.

"Oh! Let me help you." Since when has she become such a ditz?

Anyway, she helped me walk up the stairs and into the Hokage's office, well, more like you carried me, but whatever.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! SASUKE NEEDS HELP!" Sakura screeched. I never really liked her loud voice.

"Oh? Come over here." Tsunade said, pushing every paperwork off her desk, and pointed to it.

Sakura walked me there, pratically carrying me, and lifted me onto the desk. Tsunade then brung her hands over to me.

"So..where does it hurt?" She asked me.

"My stomach." I said. She stared at my stomach.

"Remove your hands." She said, and I did. She checked it, after she did, you can see she was really amused by this somehow.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sasuke, you're..."

* * *

"NARUTO! Come here!" I called out to him.

"What! I was eating ramen!" He said.

"I..." I started, not knowng how to say it.

"SPIT IT OUT!" He yelled to me, wanting to get back to his ramen.

"I'm pregnant again." I said.

**THUD!**

...Oh boy...he fainted. And he's suppose to be the seme. Oh well, might as well go eat the ramen, wouldn't want it to get cold.

* * *

LOL! I don't know if I ended it too quick, but ehehe? HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING THIS! 


End file.
